Holy Murders
by Nikkler
Summary: A young woman was killed in a church. Her son saw the murder. Can Cain solve this mystery before he is the next victum? (RiffxCain)
1. Black Confessions Part 1

Nikkler: Hi everyone! This is Nikkler and I just wanted to say welcome and a warning that this is my first Count Cain Fanfic. So don't hate on me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Count Cain. The wonderful Karori Yuki-sama does.

Warnings: This is a Cain x Riff fic ok! So there will be yaoi in it later on though not for a while.

Enjoy!

Holy Murders

Chapter One: Black Confessions Part 1

This night wasn't like any other; the sky was as black as pitch, with clouds that block all the light that the moon tries to give. The wind blows it's cool wind threw the trees signaling that a storm approaches.

A young woman with a child no older than eight or nine got caught in the middle of the storm and walked around seeking refuge from the storm. Finding a church that they've been to in the past, they started to walk up the stone steps of the normally welcoming doors to the church, but something about tonight made the church look more demonic than holy…. Stepping though its doors they are engulfed by darkness except for the candles that lit the way to the altar and to the small sections of the church. The shadows play tricks on their eyes as they walk along the many aisles. The angels look more like demons then messengers for God…

"Children of God… What brings you here this time of night?" His voice was calm, but it brought more terror than comfort for the little boy. The boy hid behind his mother fearing what couldn't be seen before him. Looking around the empty church, he noticed the candles that were lit.

"Why are all those candles lit?"

The young priest smiles, "These are the candles for the dead that died today and for the future people who will die tonight in this storm…it is a form of remembrance for those who have no families." Now this frightened the child more then he was already. 'Why couldn't we go home.' He was scared and both him and his mother new something was wrong with the young priest.

"We are here seeking shelter from the storm till it dies down a little." Looking outside all you can see is the rain as it comes down like a curtain that blocks the light. That is what the rain was. A curtain that blocks everything in front of your face.

When was your last confession Miss...?"

"Taylor... Emily Taylor. Umm..." nervousness radiated off of her as she spoke. She was head of her household and had a nice fortune. Having a bad marriage she was left with her son, heir to the Taylor estate. This caused her to be looked down upon by most of the upper class people who didn't know the truth about her of her ex-husband "... well I don't remember my last confession. It's been years since before my son was born..." She looks down at her son with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you come and follow me then. I shall free your soul of its suffering and its sins." There was something in his eyes and the way he said that, that gave the notion that there was something more to what he was saying, some hidden intentions that were more evil that good. But he was a man of God and there was no reason to worry about something like that was there? With a few minutes of hesitation, Emily breaks and agrees with the father. She tells her son to stay in the pew and wait till she finished. Who would have thought that this was the last day he would ever see his mother alive again.

What do you think? Should I continue? Or not? You judge. Till next time

Next Chaper … Chapter 2: Black Confessions Part 2


	2. Black Confessions Part 2

Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have reports up to my neck and most of my teachers decided to have them all due a week apart…oh joy. Anyway I would like to thank you for the nice reviews.

Warnings: There will be yaoi in it later on right now it is only shonen-ai, but that's ok.

Pairings: RiffxCain

Not to delay here is chapter.

* * *

Holy Murders  
Chapter 2: Black Confessions Part 2

* * *

The rain hasn't stopped yet, and that seemed to darken the mood of Cain.

"Master Cain, should I make you a cup of tea?"

"No, Riff that will not be necessary."

"Pardon me for being so bold, but is everything all right?" Worry was seen all over Riff's face, he knows that bad weather such as this darkened his master's mood, but he hasn't said a word all evening. He silence was nerve racking.

Cain's eyes look distant as he stared out of the window. "Riff, do you ever wish to go back to medical school, instead of being a servant to a selfish per..."

"Master Cain. There is no place I would rather be."

"But don't you wish to go back to your old life?"

"Master Cain. My life didn't start till I worked here." This stirred up a feeling inside Cain that he has never felt before, but this feeling was welcome and he wished it to stay. Cain got up from his seat and started walking around; the look on Riff's face while he did this was funny to say the least.

Cain wore a smile on his face that was used only for Riff. "I think I will have that cup of tea after all."

"So like you told me before, Ms. Emily, you don't remember your last confession correct?"

"Yes that is correct." She sat behind the screen of the little confessional and contemplates why she is doing this. 'The way he asked my to take confession was almost terrifying. I know James was scared of him, but I hate to admit it but he seems a little threatening.'

"Tell me about you husband why is he not with you, is he deceased?"

"No, he's not deceased. He left me when I had my son James."

'Interesting' He looked at her through the screen with a grin on his face. "Why did he leave."

'Why is he asking me this...? What does this have to do with confession?' "I am heir to the Taylor estate and I have a large sum of money in my name. I wanted that money for my son when he gets older, but my husband wanted it for his gambling, drinking and mistresses. I would not have my son witness this..."

"I am sorry for your husband's... interest's, but those who have sinned are destined to sin again and greater than before. Those souls will forever feel God's wrath and sorrow." 'This woman is also a very sinful person. She should not have a child without a husband - this is not in the eyes of God. Yes, this woman truly is suffering and I shall put her mind and soul to rest.' "My child, do not worry for sins can be forgiven even if it is only in death."

James was growing impatient he didn't like the priest and his mother being gone for such a long time. His imagination got the better of him; "I could have a sworn I heard someone screaming..." That's when he heard it again.

"No...! Don't come near me...! RUN... RUN JAMES!" After this there was silence. A man dressed in all black clothing ran out of the church and past James. The fleeing man didn't seem to notice him, but the man didn't wear clothes that a nobleman would wear, but that of a poor man. His eyes seemed so old in the little glimpse he had of him. James ran into the direction of the confessionals and sees his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. Over her was the priest with his head down as if in prayer.

"May your soul find everlasting peace in a beautiful eternity with our Lord God, Amen." He looks in the boy's sad eyes with remorse. "I am sorry but there was nothing I could do. Did you see a man running out of here not to long ago?" The boy just nodded his head, still in shock and not yet registering what has just happened. He was the one who did this, but do not worry she has found a better place with God."

* * *

Reviews: 

RekiaReium: Glomps back Yay I'm glad you like it! .

UNKNOWN: Wow I'm glad I'm loved! WOW A #1 FAN I FEEL SO LOVED GLOMPS Who are you? I would love to dedicate this to you instead of saying this is dedicated to unknown. If you don't want to that's cool though. huggles

Gemini: Sorry I made you wait so long but hey you know what will happen for now so it's all good for you. See you in school deary!

To be continued…

Did you like I had some hints in there about how Cain might feel about Riff, but not a lot. So, does anybody have any suggestions on what they want to happen in the story? Feel free to suggest them and I'll see if I can put them somewhere in the story.

Review!

Chapter 3: Match Maker


End file.
